Forgive the World
by XDarkPaladinX
Summary: This is my first fanfic. If you hate this... then it's understood.
1. Chapter 1

(This part's written in Apollo's POV)

Ugh… I can't sleep. What time is it? 3:09? I'm going to have a bad day at work, which starts at 9:00. I know what's keeping me up. The blue jacket hung up on the wall. I kept it. Every time I looked there, I thought of my friend, my partner, the one I hoped to never betray.

And that person wasn't Clay.

It was Athena.

Every time I looked up there, I kept thinking about the time I **did** betray Athena. The trial about Clay's murder… and I accused her. How could she forgive me? How could I forgive myself, losing the trust of one of those important to me? By the time I went to sleep, it was 4:00.

I woke up in the morning and reached over to turn off my alarm clock, to find that it wasn't ringing. I looked at it, it said 9:30. I was late! I quickly got ready and I arrived at 10:00, looking very badly.

"Oh, Apollo! You're finally here!" Mr. Wright said. "We just got a new case, and we have lots of work to do."

I sighed. I woke up late and the last thing I needed was work.

"What took you so long to get here, anyways?"

"Oh… I just woke up late."

"Alright then, get to work." He laid some papers on my desk. "I need this finished tomorrow, and if you can't finish it, then you'll have to stay and work on it."

"Y-Yes, Mr. Wright." I said. I decided to get to work fast so that I didn't want to stay at the agency.

However, I was too slow, and I wasn't finished by the time I was supposed to leave, and when I was finished, I had accidentally drifted off to sleep.

(This part's written in Phoenix's POV)

Apollo stayed and finished his work as I went home. The next day, I went to the office, and Apollo was still there, and sleeping. I guess he was dreaming about Athena because he constantly kept saying her name in his sleep. He woke up, and saw I was there, and he got startled.

"M-Mr. Wright? What are you doing in my apartment?" He said yawning.

"Apollo, this isn't your apartment, you're in the agency." I said.

"Huh?" He rubbed his eyes and looked around. "I slept in the agency?"

"Yup." I replied. "You were even talking in your sleep too. You were dreaming about Athena, weren't you?"

Apollo blushed. "I don't know why, but I started thinking about Athena a lot."

Then it happened. The magatama reacted, and I saw one, just one, black psyche-lock. I recalled what Pearl said about black psyche-locks. She told me that a black psyche-lock protects a secret whose owner is not even aware of, and trying to break one via showing evidence can eternally damage their soul. _Well… it's only one psyche-lock, so the secret can't be that serious. _I thought.

"Don't tell Athena anything." Apollo said. As if on cue, Athena walked into the room.

"Don't tell me what?" She asked.


	2. A Friendship Undone

(From now on, I'm just gonna put the name of the person whose POV is getting written in the parentheses. Anyways, this person's gonna be Apollo. But before I continue with this, you traveled this website and found my story, and you decided to read the potentially crappy story. You have way too much time on your hands. All jokes aside though, I was going to write this on Valentine's, but I couldn't. Now, I'm going to tell you why I named this fanfic what it's named. The world was being cruel to me, and I'm being cruel back. So to you, dear reader. You are a beautiful creature. You are magnificent, and full of intelligence, wisdom, and strength. Let no one tell you otherwise, and know they are envious of your beauty. Have a nice day! Now on to the fanfic… that was a long paragraph)

I looked over at Mr. Wright. He was walking away.

"You two can go sort that out." he said.

"Thanks, Mr. Wright." I muttered under my breath.

"Come on," Athena pleaded, "you can tell me."

"Don't be such a child Athena." I replied. "You don't need to know everyone's secrets."

She (cutely) frowned at me. "You can trust me," she said. "We're partners."

I opened my mouth to speak, but before any words could escape my mouth, Mr. Wright yelled from another room.

"We don't have any time to waste, you two. Get to work."

(Athena)

Why doesn't he just tell me? He can trust me. We're a team. We're friends. Maybe he thinks we're not friends? No, no, that can't be true, the only way we could be closer is if we were lovers. Hm, what would it be like… having a relationship with Apollo? Well, he doesn't trust me enough to keep a secret, so clearly that wouldn't happen. Anyways, why wouldn't he just tell me? I know! I'll just use the Mood Matrix on him. That should open up some answers.

The next day, I found Apollo. I opened up the Mood Matrix.

"Hey Apollo." I said to him. "Do you think we're friends?"

"Of course." he said.

"Then how come you're so scared to say it?"

"Because… well…"

"Oh I see!" I said. "You don't consider me your friend!"

"It's not that."

He was probably going to explain, but I had already walked away.

(Phoenix)

Something had happened between Apollo and Athena. Athena usually endlessly pestered Apollo about one thing or another, but now it's silent to the point where it's creepy. Athena keeps avoiding Apollo. All I know is, the unstoppable duo isn't coming back anytime soon.


End file.
